


Hey Zhenya

by chocotella



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocotella/pseuds/chocotella
Summary: Hey, this is just a little one shot I make inspired by FaOI and its a little different than my previous stories but I hope you all enjoy it, have a good day :) <3





	Hey Zhenya

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just a little one shot I make inspired by FaOI and its a little different than my previous stories but I hope you all enjoy it, have a good day :) <3

 

 

 

 

_**Anyone with a brain can see that Medvedeva would only want to go to TCC to be closer to Yuzuru.**_  
_**at this point Evgenia is pushing it to be with Yuzuru smh get a clue.**_

 

 

 

 

**—————-**

He let out another sigh as let his body slammed to the bed, all the gossip that has been spreading around just kills his mood instantly. At first, he tried to ignore it as he usually does with other rumours and he doesn’t deserve to be upset because it does not directly affect him. Nevertheless, when he felt the gap between him and Zhenya becomes larger, he couldn’t help but to feel guilty about the rumours.

The pillow once again becomes the victim of his frustration, slamming his head to it over and over trying to figure out how to make this work. Over the course of 3 years, their relationship has been what he hoped for. Having her around makes competing a little easier, hearing her soft laugh or recognising her jumpy walk from miles away. Those are the things that have been embedded in his memory that sadly missing from their interaction today.

He couldn’t help but stare at those tired eyes or her petite figure from across the hallway because every time he came closer to her, she just turned away and leave him hanging. It’s not like he hasnt been trying to fix the unspoken awkwardness with her, he sat next to her during lunch or try to dip in her conversation with other skaters but the results were all the same. He didn’t realise before that she was such a huge part of his life and now all he could do is wish that everyone just keep their opinion to themselves.

 

 

 

_Hey Zhenya, do you know that it’s not your fault_

 

 

 

**—————-**

  
“Evgenia, you’re up in five minutes be ready,” the show committee announced it to the room. Zhenya who was on her phone startled and started to touch up her make up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yuzuru said as he approached Zhenya who was trembling fixing her lashes. He couldnt bear the itch to talk to her or at least get a little bit of recognition since he has been looking out for her throughout the whole show. What trigger him was her opening her phone and turn it off right away for the hundredth of time, he could see the pain on her eyes every time she turned off the phone.

“I’m fine.” she said as she fixed her dress and went out of the room immediately without hesitation, leaving Yuzu breathing the same air of disappointment as he did hours before.

He knew she wasn’t fine, he could see it from the way her body shivers when the spotlight was on her. He could feel the pity smile that she gives to the audience when she acknowledge them or the sound of her sour laugh that she threw everywhere. He knew she was far from fine when he saw the stream of tears running down her cheek when the lights were off. Nevertheless, he just froze unable to reach her that is clearly drowning in front of him.

 

 

 

_Hey Zhenya, do you know how much I want to erase the pain you're feeling_

 

 

 

**—————-**

  
The arena was cold, not that he didn’t know that, of course he does, cold is the one thing that he hates but loves at the same time. Yet, he didn’t even bother putting another layer of clothing knowing that any minute now, his nose will start running or his eyes will feel the burn. He could feel the burning sensation already looking at how much fun she was having without him.

That guy baffled him, the guy that kept on making her bit her lip holding on her smile every time they text. He looked him up last night, a Bulgarian singer who has his life together huh, flirting every now and then posting sweet pictures of her. It angers him, knowing that someone felt the same way about her especially knowing that that guy has a bigger chance being with her rather than him.

God, he never felt like a jealous person but this sensation is something he never felt before not even when he got silver at skate Canada or when he missed the podium in Worlds. But her, she could make him feel a thousand different sensation in a span of 5 minutes. God, Yuzu has never felt like a jealous person but all he wanted was her.

 

 

 

_Hey Zhenya, do you know how much I want to make you mine_

 

 

 

**—————-**

  
He ruffled his hair once again staring at the mirror frustrated at how it turns out, he cursed under his breath as he took a tiny gel from the container. It doesn’t matter how many time he tossed and turned it around it looks like a lump of noodle sticks.

“Your hair looks better when its up” He could feel her small hands brushed over his hair moving it to the right side. From this distance, he could smell the lavender shampoo or see her cute button nose. As he just getting used to the beat of his heart around her, she left him behind exiting the door.

He let out a sour laugh after she left, slowly letting his body down to the chair behind him, trying to control all this burst out feelings inside him. He shakes his head a few time while hiding his smile behind his hands. He could see the little smile she had when she turned around and left him, it makes his stomach do a backflip whenever he remembers it.

 

 

 

_Hey Zhenya, do you know how crazy I am about you_

 

 

 

**—————-**

  
When he thought that their relationship was getting better, a struck of lightning hits him only to remind him that _this_ could never be fixed. The gap between them only gets bigger overtime despite his constant heart jumping whenever she passed him or his inability to built proper sentences when she’s around.

His feelings were jumbled up into one big confusion that he himself can’t hold onto any longer. As he was waiting for the rest of the skaters to exit the ice, waving to the audience ending another show in another city, his eyes darted on her waiting on the edge of the rink.

“Yuzu, hey.” Misha shouted beside her motioning him to come closer to them. He slowly made his way to them, shooting Misha a high five and purposefully took his eyes away when he gently tap his hands on hers.

“Let’s take a picture shall we,” Misha laughed as he came closer to both Yuzu and Zhenya. Yuzu couldn’t help it but to look at Zhenya’s glistening eyes and how her lips created a little smile. He didn’t have any choice but to join them, well he did, he could just leave them behind to _“avoid more rumours”_ but who could resist her, he couldn’t resist her. Knowing that a lot of people are watching over them, he covered his face with his towel covering his burning cheeks with the thought of being this close to her.

 

 

 

_Hey Zhenya, do you know that my heart jumps whenever I’m near you_

 

 

 

**—————-**

  
Hours later, after being exhausted dragged from one interview to another showcasing his perfect smile to everyone, he couldn’t wait to finally lay on his bed and rest. Until Javier run up to him shaking his shoulder.

“Don’t open twitter.” He said strictly, Yuzu knows that the show today was being broadcasted right away but he couldn’t think of any event that could become a controversy. Did he do something wrong? was it his fall? Did he even fall? He couldn’t remember anything.

The Spaniard kept his hand on Yuzu’s shoulder as Zhenya passed the both of them with her phone clutched on her hands. Her body was weaker as she practically dragged her feet running towards the elevator. Her face becomes frighten as she saw him and she covered her face as soon as she entered the elevator.That sight broke him, what has he done now that could make her that scared of him. How could he who have consciously realised had done nothing to her broke her heart like that.

“Javi, what happened?” Yuzu suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, he took his phone out of the jacket and opened the application.

“No no no don’t” Javi took Yuzu’s phone away and let out a big sigh before telling him. “Some fans said that Zhenya really pushed it to be with you, you know those rumours mmm…” Javi scratch the back of his hair before continuing “and they said that you clearly didn’t want her to because you covered your face during the picture and stuff like that…”

“ARGHH” Yuzu slammed his body to the chair as he heard what Javier said, he drowned his head in between his hands, stressing out on the situation that seems to get worse overtime.

“Thank you Javi, I have to go,” Yuzuru sprinted all the way to the elevator and pressing Zhenya’s floor a few times as his whole body fired up. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, he wanted her more than anyone could ever imagine. How could a stranger just say things about his life that they could only see one percent of it. They don’t know the full story, heck he’s not even sure he wants to share it with them. He rushed to Zhenya’s door and knocking vigorously on it.

“Zhenya, please we need to talk,” he shouted from outside the room, he could feel the boiling blood circulating around him and his tensed muscles.

The door suddenly opened weakly with her petite figure slouching looking at Yuzu. “We don’t have anything to talk about Yuzu, I think it’s better for us not to. Thank you,” She closed the door immediately after and let a howling cry inside the room.

What she doesn’t know is that Yuzu could hear her cry, hear her sobbing from behind the door. Ironically, he also know what that felt like because he was out there, stopping himself from doing the same. His body becomes weaker as he felt the sting on his cheek, as he dropped himself towards the floor. He felt a thousand bowed aimed at him, he could feel that she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder. He couldn’t bear that it everything he does seemed to hurt her.

 

 

 

_Hey Zhenya, do you know that it wasn’t supposed to go like this._


End file.
